


Hooked On A Feelin'

by cherrycola94



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, if this makes no sense i'm sorry, it probably won't make sense because i'm on drugs right now so B))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycola94/pseuds/cherrycola94
Summary: Wally hated these kinds of parties, to be honest.But Dick asked him to come along. And since it was Dick, Wally followed him out to the frat house without any second thoughts.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Original Male Character(s), Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Hooked On A Feelin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [061828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/061828/gifts).



> maybe if i weren't on drugs (prescribed? not prescribed? guess.) right now i would've written a better ending...... oh well, hopefully this gives off the vibes i wanted it to

Wally hated these kinds of parties, to be honest. Loud, reckless, and packed with people he didn’t know. The entire room typically smelt of pot, the incense and candles burning at the open windows doing nothing to mask its stench. People were loud and sweaty, all talking over each other like a bad sensory overload.

But Dick asked him to come along. And since it was Dick, Wally followed him out to the frat house without any second thoughts.

The boys threw their thin jackets onto what looked like a couch (it was hard to tell because of the mountain of various fabrics covering every square inch of it) and lazily dragged their muddy shoes across a rug thrown in front of the entrance. Dick was talking about how though the rules were odd around here, there was nothing he couldn’t get into using his Grayson Charm. Wally half-listened and nodded in agreement.

Almost immediately after walking inside, a freshman with the most ridiculous perm Wally had ever seen -- and he had seen quite some ugly versions of the style back at Taggert U-- crashed right into Wally. As the kid rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, Wally wanted to curl up into a ball and die of secondhand embarrassment.

“Cal? That you?” The kid asked him, obviously not phased by smacking face-first into his pecs.

“Uh, no,” Wally glanced helplessly at Dick, who was chatting with someone nearby. “I’m a designated driver…”

Wally expected an interrogation after his claim (because it was common sense that all frat boys lived  _ inside _ their frat houses) but the kid simply shoved past him and skipped over to a couple girls dressed in colors so bright, it gave Wally a headache bad enough to rival Count Vertigo’s powers. Before he could turn to Dick and point out the girls’ atrocious outfits, Dick pushed him away from the entrance and into the thickening mob of college kids. To prevent getting lost in the expanding crowd, Wally settled a firm hand onto the spot of Dick’s shoulder where his neck met his shoulder and let the shorter boy take him further inside the huge building. It was nice, a sense of vague familiarity as Dick introduced Wally to countless forgetful people.

No matter whatever parties he was constantly being dragged to, the only thing Wally seemed to remember about nights like these was how stunning Dick looked when he wore a smile on his face.

“So how’s it going, Wall?” Dick looked back, raising his eyebrows a little as they stepped into a line for punch. It was the little expression he made when he knew something was up.

“It’s… goin’,” Wally shrugged, sloshing around the purple drink in his cup. He didn’t want to take a single sip of the mystery liquid served to him out of a giant Tupperware container, but he didn’t want to stand around with his hands in his pockets like a loser. So, he held the cup and pretended he knew he liked whatever liquid death was inside it.

“You’re bored,” Dick said after chugging the contents of his own cup. Wally was yet again impressed by how quickly Dick could read emotions. He didn’t even try at this point when it came to Wally-- something that touched and terrified the redhead.

“I mean, you know everybody… I know nobody…” Wally jerked his chin toward a group of girls waving loudly to Dick, an example. “It’s not really my type of environment.”

“Well,” Dick tilted his head, the way he did when he was conjuring a compromise. Dick refilled his cup and drank some more. Probably a bad idea, so Wally pried the third cup away from Dick.

“I’ll say hello to a few more people and then we can leave,” Dick said, not noticing the sudden disappearance of his cup. Wally would  _ prefer  _ leaving now, but Dick’s request was reasonable enough.

“Rad,” Wally nodded while stepping backward toward the wall. “You go have some fun.” He waved his cup at the people singing  _ Physical Attraction _ playing from the clunky speakers strategically placed around.

“Oh no, you’re coming with me,” Dick took Wally’s free hand in his. The sudden touch sent a jolt of electricity up Wally’s arm and down his spine.

“Oh no,” Wally repeated as Dick dragged him deeper into the clump of students. There were so many people knocking into Wally, his cup went from full to half-empty within a matter of seconds.

_ At least I don’t have to drink that crap.  _ Wally thought, watching people trample over the sticky liquid.

He “accidentally” spills his drink a little more, all until his red plastic cup is empty. He breaks away from Dick to throw it away-- not that the shorter boy would notice. He was busy talking the ear off of some girl who responded by twirling her hair around her finger, a little movement that made Wally want to sweep Dick off his feet and run them somewhere far away.

Wally aimed his cup at a trash bag pinned to the wall and threw it. It sailed inside perfectly so naturally nobody witnessed the legendary move. As he turns away, he spots a girl dressed from head to toe in pink clothes wobbling toward him on her flimsy heels.

“Cal?” A few other people trailed behind her, watching in amusement. She put a hand on Wally’s shoulder, her nails dug into his sweater as she balanced herself against him. “Cal, that you?”

Wally was about to respond, when another girl squinted at him.

“No,” The other girl slurred. The lack of space between him and these people made his skin itch, and not in a fun way. “He’s too pretty to be Cal,” The stranger took the pink girl’s hand in hers and stepped backward. “Soh-rie.” She said in a voice low enough to be masked by the music, but loud enough for him to hear. She winked and walked away.

“Cal,” Dick said with a funny look on his face.

“What’s up with that?” Wally asked. Having all these people call him by another name felt staged-- it was almost fake.

“I think it’s because you look like him,” Dick said quietly. “I wish he were here.”

Wally might have been overanalysing something here, but Dick’s tone sounded… odd. “So, can I see a photo of him?”

Dick fell silent for a moment. He patted down his pockets and sighed, mumbling something about “being in his dorm room.” His wallet? Dick was in a rush to leave his dorm, so leaving behind something like his wallet made sense… but why would Dick have a photo of this Cal guy in his wallet?

Unless… 

Oh shit.

Please, anything but  _ that. _

Wally distracted himself by counting people tripping over things before Dick actually responded with a; “yes, I think someone does.”

He brought Wally over to the eye of the party’s storm, a perfect man surrounded by perfect people. Just by looking at this guy, Wally could tell he was definitely some big hotshot. A living Adonis among the students; built like a football player and as friendly-looking as a puppy. His arm hung amiably off a girl’s shoulders as he nodded  _ hello _ at everyone who passed him by. He was so  _ obviously _ the patron of popularity here, and Dick was walking toward him like it was nothing. Wally didn’t normally consider Dick’s social status, but it was a little shocking to see how easily he fit in with people who’d normally brush him off like an afterthought.

“Grayson!” The guy exclaimed in a smooth voice over his friends’ heads. People parted like the sea to Moses right until he got to Dick. They gave each other a stupidly elaborate handshake which ended in a sloppy bro-hug as Wally stood by awkwardly, watching. “Who’s this?” Mr. Perfect jerked his head toward Wally.

“Des, this is my friend Wally. Wally, this is Des,” Dick patted them on the shoulders. Des gave Wally a quick once-over and smiled warmly at him. Wally felt his face flush red.

“Nice to meet you,” Des stuck his hand out.

“You too, man,” Wally shook it. Even this guy’s  _ hands  _ were perfect, though his handshake was a little on the rougher side.

“Y’know,” Des tilts his head slightly to the side, like Dick did whenever he thought about something. Wally wonders if he picked it up off of Dick’s mannerisms and feels an ache in his heart at the thought. “You look like someone I know.”

“That’s the third time I’ve gotten that tonight,” Wally smiled awkwardly.

“I was actually wondering if you had a photo of Cal?” Dick asked, and Wally swore his voice brightened a little after saying  _ Cal.  _ Or it was just his imagination. Yeah. “The resemblance between them is hella uncanny, and I’d love for him to see it.”

“Sure,” Des fished out a thick leather wallet from the back pocket of his baggy jeans and handed Wally a crisp polaroid of three people-- Des himself, a younger girl, and a boy who looked about Wally’s age. A boy who was about Wally’s height. A boy who had the same red hair and splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose. If you were to grow out Cal’s hair and swap the aviator shades for green contacts, you’d have a hard time telling them apart.

“Woah,” Wally brought the image up closer. Obviously, there were certain differences, but he could definitely see himself playing Cal’s stunt double.

“Woah indeed,” Des said, looking over Wally’s shoulder. His fingers hovered over Cal’s features, tracing them. “Something’s off about the bones though.”

“Cal’s a little softer around the jaw,” Dick leaned in closer to Wally, staring at the photo.

“His nose is bigger too,”

“I think he has shorter eyelashes,”

“Maybe,” Des squinted.

“Yeah,” Dick squinted too.

Des continued looking back and forth between Wally and the photo for a few more seconds before announcing he was going to ask the DJ to queue up a few more songs.

“I’ll catch you later?” He asked, sounding a little hopeful.

“Actually, we’re heading out,” Dick said, shooting Wally a quick look. “I’ll see you around later, though!”

“Sounds good, brother,” Des grinned. They performed their odd handshake again. Wally looked over his shoulder for a final glance at Des’ perfect face-- it wasn’t Wally fault he was good looking!-- and worked his way across the floor.

“Well, well, well,” Dick tugged on the sleeve of Wally’s sweater. “The sun’s finally decided to rise.” Dick’s classic response to Wally’s smile, which made him smile even wider. Wally let him guide the way to where they dumped their jackets and out the front door of Kappa Something-Or-The-Other.

Outside a light coating of snow dusted the campus and the music was still audible, almost causing the exterior walls to visibly shake to the tune of  _ Don’t Stop Believing. _ Dick took in a deep breath of the crisp, cold air and looked up at the sky.

“It was  _ hot  _ in there,” A light dusting of snow started sticking to Dick’s head, creating a small crown of white against his thick black hair. The brightly-lit street lamps gave him this gentle golden glow, contrasting beautifully with their gray surroundings.

He looked like a fucking angel.

“Well, it wasn’t as hot as you, babe,” Wally spat out before he could think. He blushed and prayed to whatever gods present that the lights around them weren't bright enough to highlight the redness on his cheeks.

Dick shook his head a little, in a way that looked like he was in slight pain. “Don’t,” Dick muttered softly, stumbling over his feet a little.  _ The alcohol _ Wally thought as he grabbed Dick’s arm to steady him. Apparently the drink was stronger than he thought, or Dick was a lightweight-- either way, it worried Wally a little.

Dick yanked himself away. “Don’t do that to me. Don’t pretend.” He whispered, almost pleading.

“Pretend?” Wally was a little confused by the accusation. The blush was drained from his face, replaced with a cold sweat which ran down his back. Pretending? He never pretended to find someone attractive-- he was loud about everything when he wanted to be, especially when it meant giving people compliments.

And Dick knew him long enough to know that… 

Or did he? Maybe he wasn’t as good at reading Wally as the two of them were led to believe.

_ Oh, boy. _ Wally tugs at the collar of his jacket. Whatever words he just threw around might have something to do with repressed emotions or something deeper. He decides to tread as carefully as he can while retaining as much honesty as possible. That was the right thing to do, right?

“I’m--” Wally swallowed. “I’m not  _ pretending.” _

“Then what?” Dick spun around, his eyes flashing with a question. He looked oddly… angry. “Is this some joke?”

“You’re drunk,” Wally stated, pushing Dick’s face away a little. Wally didn’t know if he was for sure, but he was certainly acting like it. “And for the record, I’m not kidding. One hundred percent sober and one hundred percent serious.”

“Then kiss me,” Dick stepped a little closer. “Kiss me and enjoy it.”

Just as Dick said that, Wally realized three things:

  1. He was an almost exact replica of Cal.



  1. Dick had hoped that Cal would be at the party tonight. Proof? The way he held Cal’s name in his mouth. Dick had _also_ spent a good amount of time talking to people-- maybe asking if anyone had seen Cal?



  1. He really wanted to kiss Dick Grayson right now.



“I’m not gonna kiss you now,”

“Then when?” Dick threw his hands up. “When you’re-- you’re  _ pining  _ for some… other guy? While you’re pretending I’m someone else?” 

“Uh, there is no  _ other  _ guy, Dick,” Wally said, shoving his hands into his pockets. He grips his phone so tight, he can hear the plastic cracking a little in his fist. “There’s…” He almost laughs at the sheer stupidity of this entire scenario.

_ “There’s… ?” _ Dick’s eyebrows rose in annoyance.

“There’s uh, there’s only you,” Wally mumbled.

“Me?” Dick looked around in disbelief, like Wally was talking about someone else. Nobody else was within a twenty yard radius. Only the trees and campus benches were witnesses to the confession. “Me?” He asked again.

“Yeah,” Wally rubbed the back of his neck. “You.”

“So…” Dick pointed at the gap between them. “You and me?”

Wally chuckled. He guessed that Dick wouldn’t remember any of this the next day, so he nodded. “Yeah, you and me,”

“So…  _ can _ I kiss you?” Dick tilted his head a little, his eyes focused only on Wally’s lips.

Wally looked down at his sneakers. On one hand, he’d wanted this more than anything. His chest burnt with anticipation. He had dreamt for  _ months  _ about kissing Dick under the moonlight, Titans tower, literally anywhere they hung out. Being able to hold strands of silky black hair between his fingers and feeling Dick’s soft lips against his own. But a nagging voice at the back of his head told him it wouldn’t be his authentic dream kiss with Dick’s mind being this clouded by poison.  _ You’re taking advantage of him.  _ He told himself.

But Dick looked so  _ eager. _ Wally couldn’t bring himself to say no, reject the possibility. Wally would stop himself if it got too far. He could at  _ least _ do that much.

So, he kissed Dick. He leaned into his best friend’s touch, and kissed him with all the repressed feelings he managed to keep under the surface around him, not caring about whoever saw them, only thinking about how euphoric he felt and  _ I want more, I want more, I want more. _

However, this kiss wouldn’t matter to Dick a fraction as much as it did to Wally.

He’d forget it all in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> halfway wanted to change the plot but i didn't  
> n e ways this was set in the 80s if you couldn’t tell B))
> 
> and for everyone who isn’t my lovely friend, here’s a mixtape of songs that wally west would listen to in the 80s this is all canon by the way, wally himself told me. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/64l37bdRX5SUhhpVRIvE9c?si=hmQ3isXBQ_-gRq6NeRY0EA


End file.
